The Last love letter
by talentless26
Summary: A love letter was sent to her and she was already too late when she read it


**AUTHOR'S Note:**Hi! It's my first time writing in Pokemon! I really hope you like this story. My original plot was different than this one, and changes were made, Despite that it turned out great. Please read and Review.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own pokemon.

* * *

May who was now sixteen was travelling in the jhoto region. She needed to go to Goldenrod city for her next competition. The sun was already setting so she decided to camp out for the night. Along with her is Blaziken, the first ever pokemon she received. They have been through a lot, both in winning and losing contests. After those years, she had already become famous, but deep inside her heart she still hasn't defeated, and that is Drew. Sure she may have beaten him once, but she never really felt like she won.

The stars were already out, but she still couldn't sleep. Her mind was still filled with images of him. His green hair, not built body, but that was a long time ago. They hadn't seen each other for such a long time.

"How much has he grown? How has he changed?" May thought as she drifted off to her sleep.

The sun still wasn't out when she heard a creeping sound. She stuck her head out and found a Roselia. Again images of Drew flooded her mind, but she was sure it wasn't his. There wasn't anyone else in the area. It must have been a stray.

After that, she couldn't get back to sleep anymore; Drew was still on her mind.

"I really think faith is trying to tell me something." She said to herself. "I have a good feeling about tomorrow."

The next day, she finally got out of the forest and headed for the pokemon center. When she arrived, she immediately registered for the contest, which will be held the day after tomorrow.

"All done, May, and good luck," said Nurse Joy of Goldenrod city.

"Excuse me, but did a Drew register here?" She asked, with much hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, there is none so far, but I'll inform you when one does show up."

"Ok, thanks." With that she left.

She had another thing to do before practicing, and that was to visit Ash's grave. He had died a couple of years back, during one of his travels. A landslide occurred, and it was too late to save him. She really felt bad for Misty and their children.

She reached the cemetery, and found Ash's grave, but it wasn't only his. She saw something that she shouldn't have seen. Trying to process everything that she just saw, her whole body felt numb, she could also feel the blood not flowing through her body. It was Drew. The problem was it was only his grave.

"How could this have happened? When did this all happened?" She cried as she knelt in front of the tombstone.

The sun was already setting and she still was there. Suddenly, a man tapped her shoulder. She quickly turned around to find a young man with black hair and a slightly built torso.

"Who might you be?" She asked her eyes still swollen for crying all day.

"I should be asking you crying in front of my master's grave." The man replied.

"I'm May. Just an old friend of his."

"May? I have been waiting for you for so long. Master wishes to give you this." The man gave her a fancy envelope which smells of roses.

It said:

Dear May,

If you are reading this letter then, you must have already seen my grave. I guess there really isn't anything much to say anymore. As much as I want to, I can't. I can't tell you how you have captured my heart from the first time I met you. I can't tell you how you made me burn with jealousy every time I see you with another guy. (Not that anyone would ever fall for you). Despite your numerous attempts to defeat me in a battle, you never did. But I'll tell you this. You have already captured my heart from the first time we met. I can't tell you how much I love you. I do not wish to restrict you because I know that I can't be there for you anymore. Even if we met before I died, I know that we still can't be together, because of this wretched curse I hold. I would never be able to forgive myself if I made a promise to you which I could never keep. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you anything. I couldn't bear to see you hurt.

Still, I would say this just once, thank you for everything. You are my inspiration.

P.S. Enclosed is a golden ring. Even if I am no longer here, I wish to be part of your memories, if you allow me to be. Of course,

I love you.

Sincerely,

Drew

After reading the letter, May wasn't crying instead she was smiling. She picked the ring out and put on her ring finger. She kissed it lightly, and muttered, "I love you, stupid."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S Note:** I hope you like it. Please Review. It is much appreciated, even if the comment is not good, it is for my improvement.


End file.
